


Rough Sketches

by Skyeec2



Series: A Fox and His Joker [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akira, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Omega Goro, Omega Verse, Omega Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Yusuke wants to capture Goro's expression and Akira is happy to be of assistance.





	Rough Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr.  
> This was written as a kind of off-shoot to the other P5 fic I'm writing.

Harsh sobbing echoed across the room, broken periodically by stuttered breaths and sharp, cut-off cries. The wet noises of flesh on flesh were audible under the sounds of sobbing.

His eyes tracked the forms in front of him; watching the slighter shorter, bulkier form of the alpha fucking into the slimmer form of the omega below him. His hand moved easily over his sketchpad, imprinting the image in front of him on paper.

“Akira,” all movements stopped at his word, the other omega’s sobbing continued as the alpha’s head snapped in his direction. “You can knot him now.”

A wicked grin crossed the alpha’s face as he nodded, returning his attention to the omega before him and renewing his effort. The alpha’s thrusts increasing in speed and power, leaning over the omega’s back to scrape his teeth over the delicate skin of the other’s throat.

Yusuke shifted his position, moving to kneel in front of the other omega. He reached a hand out to delicately raise the face in front of him, gaze flicking over the tear-stained face in front of him.

The omega followed his lead easily, lifting his head at Yusuke’s touch and forcing his eyes open to meet his gaze. Hazy, reddish eyes meeting his grey ones as the alpha continued to fuck into the other.

Yusuke cocked his head slightly, eyes moving critically over the face in front of him. He nodded to himself, coming to a decision. “Akira’s going to hold you here like this,” he told the other, catching the alpha’s attention as well with his words. “He’ll hold you until I tell him to stop.”

He gestured Akira to do as he commanded after a moment’s pause. One of the alpha’s hands moved from its grip on the omega’s waist to take a solid hold of the other’s jaw, holding his head up as Yusuke wanted.

Yusuke spent a moment shifting the placement of the alpha’s hand until he was pleased with it. Moving away he picked up his sketchbook and started making a few quick sketches of the omega’s expression, capturing the minute shifts in the other’s features.

Akira’s movements changed suddenly as his knot expanded too much for him to pull it from the omega’s body, pulling a harsh sound from the omega when he tried to pull it from the other’s body. Akira’s breath hitched and he started to grind his hips against the omega’s, rubbing his knot against the omega’s walls.

Yusuke watched the omega shiver from the overwhelming sensation of Akira’s knot rutting against him once again.

He remained focused though, capturing the almost pained expression that twisted the omega’s face. Imprinting the expression on paper quickly before starting on the sketch of the next expression.

A low growl filled the air as Akira used the omega’s body to chase his orgasm, grip tightening on the other and causing the omega to release a pained whine. Yusuke kept his gaze trained on the omega as Akira’s growl grew in volume, searching for the moment the other felt the alpha’s release.

Akira froze completely, going completely rigid as he clamped his mouth around the flesh of the other’s shoulder.

The expression on the omega’s face at that moment was breathtaking and Yusuke imprinted it in his mind even as he drew it into his sketchbook. He glanced down at the book, flicking through the pages and deciding which he would make into full pictures later.

A whimper drew his attention back to the two, seeing the alpha still had his mouth pressed to the omega’s shoulder and a hand holding the omega’s face in place. “Release him,” Yusuke ordered, watching the alpha immediately follow his order and return his grip to the other’s slim waist.

The omega dropped his head with a wet sob, hiding his face behind sweaty, brown hair.

Yusuke shifted to the side of the pair, running his hand down the alpha’s back before dropping his hand to trace where Akira was locked within the omega. His finger traced the straining skin and hard flesh, a picture to draw on a different day.

His touch caused the omega to whine and try to pull away from it. The movements had Akira tightening his grip on the other’s waist, pulling the omega back against him.

The omega cried out when he was pulled back into Akira’s knot, trembling arms barely holding himself up. Yusuke watched the omega dispassionately, eyes tracing the quivering muscle on his frame. “I want one final sketch of you like this.” He told them, moving away from their side and setting his sketchbook oh his clothed knees.

There was another soft sob from the omega as the other strengthened his arms, holding himself as steady as possible to follow Yusuke’s orders. Yusuke made quick work of his final sketch, swiftly getting down the crucial details; the lines of their spines, the angle the omega’s neck, the positions of their limbs and the hard line of the omega’s cock.

Yusuke put down his sketchbook once he was finished, moving back to their side. He grasped the omega’s chin in one hand, turning him to look at him. He spoke when he had the other’s eyes focused on him, “I’m taking the ring off now.” He told the omega, keeping one hand on the other’s face as his hand traversed the familiar path down the other’s body.

He kept their gazes locked as he released the ring he had placed on the other almost an hour before, a few sharp tugs had the other spilling into his hand with a cry. Akira groaned above them, rutting into the other as he felt the omega’s walls convulse around his knot.

He continued to run his hand over the other’s cock for a few moments, milking the last of his orgasm from him. He lowered his head to the other’s mouth, engaging him in a deep kiss as Akira watched with a heavy gaze.

“You did very well Goro,” he praised, carding his fingers through sweat-soaked hair. “I’m very proud of you.”

His only response from Goro was a pleased smile.


End file.
